El Poder Seguir Adelante
by masg
Summary: Post Crisis Infinita. Bruce reflexiona acerca de su plática con Superman de tierra-2 ¿Realmente Selina sería una buena esposa? Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle


Summary: Post Crisis Infinita. Bruce reflexiona acerca de su plática con Superman de tierra-2 ¿Realmente Selina sería una buena esposa? Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle

**Disclaimer** Batman y sus personajes **no** **me pertenecen**. Son obra de **DC Comics** y esta historia es **sin fines de lucro**.

* * *

_**El Poder Seguir Adelante**_

La Crisis… quizá el momento más revelador de mi vida. Aquellos recuerdos que viví y que parecieron tan cercanos… Ya no hallaba salida. No podía detener a Hermano Ojo… las cosas se habían salido ya de control… ¿Qué debía hacer? La muerte de mis padres, de Jason… todos esos momentos vuelven a mi cabeza. El dolor… lo que nunca podré recuperar… Entonces… caigo rendido al piso.

-"…Ojala pudiera comenzar de nuevo…" - digo devastado, con la mirada en el piso.

En ese momento como si alguien hubiera escuchado, aparece una figura imponente en la bat-cueva, llamándome con una voz fraternal que a la vez se me hace regularmente conocida.

-"¿Bruce?" - me dice aquella voz familiar, a la que volteo a ver - "Puedes comenzar de nuevo"

Quedo helado. Ante mis ojos se encuentra Superman, pero… hay algo distinto en él. La oscuridad de la bat-cueva logra ocultarlo, no así su presencia.

-"Superman…" - logro decir apenas, para cerciorarme de que se trata de él.

-"Sí. Pero no el que conoces" - me responde con una sonrisa de ternura. Es extraño que alguien pueda dirigirme una sonrisa tan cariñosa después del desastre que había desatado con Hermano Ojo, el satélite que construí para vigilar a los meta-humanos como él, y que ahora, cayendo en manos equivocadas nos conducía a la destrucción.

Mientras el caos sigue en todas partes del mundo. Superman, o quien fuera, me contó de su objetivo de traer de vuelta aquella maravillosa tierra que añoraba. Aquella tierra utópica conocida como Tierra-2.

-"¿Quieres… traer de vuelta esa tierra alternativa?" - le pregunto asombrado una vez que termina de contarme su objetivo.

-"Estaba llena de esperanza y los héroes actuaban como héroes. Cometíamos errores pero no era nada como lo que está sucediendo aquí" - me contesta - "Las cosas se les han ido de las manos. Ustedes también"

Y sé que tiene razón.

-"Lo sé…" - digo sin duda, angustiado y resignado a la vez. Para mi sorpresa saca un metal brillante, de color rojizo que muestra ante mí.

-"Tienes que verlo…"

El metal brilla y al momento me permite vislumbrar la imagen Ciudad Gótica. Pero no la clase de Ciudad Gótica que conozco. Parecía una fantasía.

-"Gotham City no está cubierta de mugre y suciedad" - dice sin que despegue mi mirada - "Las cosas eran duras, pero durante el día… el sol brillaba" - quedo extasiado, si sólo aquella imagen pudiera ser real… - "El Bruce Wayne que conocí aprendió a vivir pasada la muerte de sus padres. Abrió su corazón. _**Se casó**_"

Ante esas dos últimas palabras, contemplo la imagen de una pareja de recién casados en la mansión Wayne. Yo y… ¡¿Selina?! …Después de eso vagamente son las cosas que logro recordar. Aquella revelación sin duda, había sido de las que más me impactó. Yo y Selina… habíamos formado una familia. Veo la imagen, se nos ve… felices. Feliz es una palabra que casi no tiene significado para mí. Pero… viendo esa imagen la palabra empieza a cobrar algo de sentido. No quiero dejar de mirar, aunque sea un sueño, otro universo, quiero conservarla en mi cabeza.

Pero a los pocos minutos todo se desvanece. Y despierto, en mi cuarto, por la voz de mi mayordomo, Alfred, quien irrumpe en la alcoba para despertarme.

-"Buenos días, señor" - dice la voz de Alfred, penetrando la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

-"Hola Alfred…" - murmuro un poco aturdido.

-"Esta mañana ha salido un bello sol" - dice de nuevo mientras abre las cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar la enceguedora luz del sol. Cubro mis ojos y aparto mi mirada de la resplandeciente luz matutina. Pero a los pocos segundos logro adaptarme a ella.

-"¿Qué día es hoy, Alfred?"

-"¿Año, fecha o día de la semana, señor?" - me pregunta volviéndome esa mirada de diplomacia, pero acompañada de cariño.

-"No lo sé… siento que he estado dormido durante siglos" - le digo poniendo mi mano sobre mi frente. Luego puedo recordar y volver a lo que es la realidad - "La crisis… ¿Se acabó, verdad?"

-"Afortunadamente sí, señor" - me responde, ya con más seriedad - "El cansancio lo ha mantenido al borde del colapso, pero le ha hecho bien descansar. No había entrado a su habitación desde hace días"

Quedo en silencio, viendo los rayos del sol dispersarse en mi cuarto. Alfred se dispone a retirarse, pero antes le hago una pregunta, algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

-"Alfred…"

-"¿Sí, amo Bruce?"

-"¿Cómo crees que resultaría casarme?"

-"¿Casarse usted, mi señor?" - me pregunta asombrado. Nunca esperó una pregunta así de mi parte, quizá sería lo último que se me ocurriera entrar a preguntar.

Se produce un silencio, pero vuelvo mi mirada hacia él, presionándolo de alguna manera para que contestara.

-"Bueno…" - me dice, ya recuperando la compostura - "No discuto que sería una idea maravillosa y quizá algo apartada de la realidad. Pero… no niego que la posibilidad de que verlo a usted, con un hogar, con esposa y tal vez hijos, sea reconfortable para mí. Podría morir en paz sabiendo que por fin, pudo encontrar la felicidad y dejar de lado su carga como justiciero"

-"¿Y si no quisiera dejar esto? ¿Y si siguiera siendo lo que soy, el vigilante de Ciudad Gótica?"

-"Entonces, tendría que hallar una mujer que lo pudiera comprender en ese aspecto" - responde - "Alguien que comparta su destino y sea lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlo a cabo"

-"¿Alguien como Selyna?"

Mi pregunta, nuevamente lo deja perplejo. De alguna forma tenía que contar con la respuesta y aprobación de Alfred respecto a lo que a principio, a mi juicio, parecía una idea descabellada.

-"Sí, así como la señorita Selyna" - me responde sinceramente - "Pienso que ella sería una buena esposa, ideal para usted, señor"

Enseguida se retira. Quedo pensativo por unos minutos. Jamás se me habría ocurrido entrar a preguntar algo como eso, de no ser porque las palabras de Superman de tierra-2 siguen estando presentes en mi cabeza. Quizá era hora de entrar a pensarlo, la crisis me había hecho replantearme muchas cosas y esta era una de ellas.

* * *

_**Y ya está ^ ^ Gracias por leer. Hace rato que quería escribir algo respecto a Batman, y hace unos meses cuando leí Crisis Infinita me vino esta idea. No quise involucrar a Helena Wayne, la hija de Bruce, en este fic ya que conozco muy poco sobre ella. Sin más que decir, agradezco que lean y por favor dejar cualquier comentario que consideren oportuno decir. Gracias ;) masg**_


End file.
